


Onii-chan

by fuwafuwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, Incest, M/M, NorIce, Slight SuFin, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwa/pseuds/fuwafuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland got a little help from his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onii-chan

“Puffin, I’m leaving for Denmark’s house now, just behave when I’m not home okay?”

“Yeah yeah, and make sure you come back with some fish, ya hear punk?”  hollered the little bird.

Iceland shut the door behind him and headed for the Nordics’ Meeting. Since Denmark was the leader amongst the five nations, meetings were often held at his place.

Sometimes, the Nordic countries would gather to have meals together, to discuss current affairs, occasionally chat about the past and “strengthen brotherly ties, especially since I am the big brother of all the Nordics and it is my responsibility to take care of all you little ones,” quoted Denmark, 2.5 seconds before getting strangled by an irritated Norwegian. Iceland had secretly found Norway’s reaction towards Denmark’s nonsensical jokes and ideas amusing.

Despite all the noise and mess they often created, Iceland enjoyed spending time with the Nordics although there are times when they make things awkward for Iceland, causing the easily embarrassed nation to leave before the meeting ended. Come to think of it, it wasn’t long ago when Iceland fled from the meeting because the four nations ganged up on him and made him call Norway his big brother. His face heated up when he thought of how Norway loved to tease and fluster him in front of others.

Such an ideal brother, indeed _._ Wait, why is Iceland even thinking about hi-

Just then, Iceland bumped into a familiar face. A familiar emotionless face. A familiar emotionless face with striking violet eyes and silver-blonde hair.

“Ah, Nor…”

“How nice to meet you on the way, Ice,” Norway addressed him warmly.

Iceland nodded.

“It’s rare to see you without your puffin,” Norway noted.

“I left him at home. Last time I took him along, he was so noisy we didn’t get anything done in the end,”

Not that the Nordics’ meetings ever ended productively, with or without the disruption of Mr. Puffin.

Norway and Iceland wordlessly walked the remaining distance to Denmark’s mansion together. While this would be awkward for many, Iceland found it normal to be beside Norway with few words uttered. However, Iceland sometimes found himself wondering what Norway thought of him. Did he really see him as his brother? What would it be like if they were as close as how other siblings were, such as the Italian brothers?

Iceland stole a glance at Norway, who was calmly sauntering beside him. It had been quite some time when it was confirmed that they were biological brothers, but since then, there were no attempts made to dissolve the cold distance between them. Norway may be rude enough to invade his personal space just to put Iceland on the spot sometimes, but he found that any skin contact between the two would probably be weird. Iceland couldn’t even bring himself to touch Norway’s hand.  

“Ice?”

Iceland’s train of thoughts came to a halt as he looked up.

“We’re here,” Norway said, knocking on the massive door. “What’s wrong? You seem a little distracted today,”

 Was Norway observing him?

 

“Wha- Probably just your imagination,” Iceland faked an excuse, directing his gaze away.

An awkward minute ticked by.

“Nobody’s answering,” Norway muttered, knocking again.

Iceland twisted the door knob and gently pushed the door open.

“Looks like it isn’t locked,”

“Stupid Denmark’s so lazy he doesn’t even want to greet us at the door today?” Norway sighed, stepping in. They walked through the silent hallway together. On their right, the walls were adorned by expensive lamps, which were turned off due to the presence of daylight. The two nations walked past doors on the left wall, with framed paintings hung between each door to decorate the hallway.

“Somehow, something seems off,” Iceland commented.

“Yeah, it’s too quiet, given that it’s Denmark’s place,” Norway mused. On usual days, they could sometimes hear the Danish’s incredibly audible chatters and guffaws even from outside the house.

As they neared the living room, muffled voices were heard. The voices were strange, sounding like something between a pant and a groan. Faint slapping sounds also surfaced, egging Iceland’s curiosity.

“Aah~ Su-san…” 

Iceland stood jaw-dropped at the sight in front of him.

A nude Finland was lying on the sofa, red-faced and legs spread, with Sweden, half naked, pounding furiously into him. Clothes were scattered across the floor along with a motionless Denmark, who was sprawled face-down on the marble tiles. A painfully large lump had sprouted atop his head, possibly inflicted by Sweden.

The shocked Icelander gasped, and before he could make any more noise, a hand clamped over his eyes and mouth and he was gently dragged backwards. When his eyes were uncovered, he found that Norway had taken him back to the hallway, where they were hidden from the explicit scene. Iceland had his back leaning against Norway, whose warm palm was still pressed against Iceland’s lips. This was the first time in centuries he had stood that close to Norway! Iceland felt a blush crawling up his face as Norway’s scent wafted into his nose.

“Let’s not disturb them,” Norway whispered into the flushed Icelander’s ear. Since when did his voice sound so… _attractive_?

Norway grabbed Iceland’s wrist and pulled him along the corridor. He picked the room nearest to the entrance and they went in, Norway closing the door. It was a small room with an old couch at a corner and a few cleaning tools placed beside the window, which was shrouded by a thin curtain, causing the room to be dimly lit.

“So… what do we do now?” Iceland asked nervously.

“We could wait here for them to finish,” Norway replied.

Just the two of them, in one tiny room? Maybe… this could be a chance for them to get closer? But how? He stared hard at the ground, unsure of what to do or say. His face was pink from nervousness, but he counted on the low lighting to hide it.

“Ice…”

But what is this strange mood he was feeling? The previous events flashed into his brain. He had never seen real people having sex before his very eyes (He saw it online once, when he accidentally clicked on a random ad and it opened into a porn page with automatically playing videos. He panicked, and Mr. Puffin roared with laughter). This time, it was more real than ever, and it even involved people he actually knew. He already suspected that there was something going on between Sweden and Finland, but he did not expect them to do _it_ , and certainly not in Denmark’s house. Iceland felt his body heating up.

“Iceland,” Norway repeated, and the silver-haired boy jerked.

“Are you okay? Your face looks reddish,” Norway stared at Iceland with concern. Either the room was not dark enough to hide Iceland’s blushing, or Norway had really good night vision. Norway reached out his hand to touch his forehead.

Iceland flinched at the contact and blood rushed to his lower body. He started to silently curse his hormones and body reactions.

“I… I’m fine…” he mumbled and turned his head away. For some reason, he was starting to get excited. Out of all times, his hormones had chosen to act up in front of Norway. Iceland wondered if the thumping of his heartbeat was audible. He prayed hard that Norway would not notice.

“Why are you standing in such a weird position?”

Iceland simply stared at the floor. He stared so hard, his gaze could drill holes through the tiles. It would be great if he could do that. He would then drill a bigger hole and jump into it.

“Hey,”

Iceland’s lips quivered.

“Don’t tell me you…”

“Please just ignore me,” Iceland whispered.

Norway was surprised at first, but seeing the young nation flushed from head to toe with embarrassment, Norway couldn’t help but find him adorable. He always did actually, and this time, more than ever, he was filled with the temptation to see more of his cute little brother. A little smirk played on his usually straight lips.

“Who knew that little Ice would be _that_ easily turned on?” he teased.

“I don’t! And don’t laugh at me!”

“Nobody’s laughing,”

“Y-you are going to…” Iceland muttered, close to tears.

Norway stepped towards Iceland and the smaller nation turned away, alarmed. Norway wrapped his arms around the Icelander’s waist from the back and plopped himself onto the couch, pulling the latter onto his lap.

“What are you...” Iceland twisted his head back to glare at Norway.

“I’m gonna help you,” came the reply, as Norway worked on undoing his little brother’s pants.

“No!” Iceland retorted, but winced when Norway’s hand brushed against his clothed erection. Things were happening too fast for the young nation, and he was completely unprepared for this. Aroused as his was initially, Iceland was perfectly fine with finding a washroom to fix it himself or simply sitting down and waiting for himself to slowly calm down. The two siblings rarely had much contact with each other and now Norway was going to touch him _there?_

His pants were undone quickly, and his bare member perked up in attention. Iceland reddened in embarrassment from the sudden exposure. Norway stared for awhile, before clasping Iceland’s half-hard member in his hand.

“Stop it, I don’t need you to do this,” Iceland struggled to get up. “Nor! Let go!”

“Just relax,” Norway replied, holding him tightly to keep the squirming nation still.

“N-no! Let me go!” Iceland twisted and managed to wriggle out of Norway’s grip but his older brother was quick enough to grab him back and secure him with his stronger arms. The stubborn boy continued to struggle and protest.

Norway pressed the tip of his member and licked his neck.

Iceland shook and fell silent.

Seeing that his resistance had mostly died, the Norwegian started stroking Iceland slowly, up and down. He pressed his lips against the back of Iceland’s neck, his hot breath sending goose bumps climbing up the young nation’s skin.

“You smell so nice, Ice…” For a country with such a cool climate, Norway’s hand was surprisingly warm. Precum dribbled down the tip of the Icelander’s hardened member, and Norway’s soft strokes served to spread the liquid throughout his length. The wetness created a soft squelching sound, and Norway could see Iceland’s ears turning even redder in embarrassment.

“Somehow... This feels…w-weird…” he gasped. “A-Ahhh…”

Norway gave a particularly hard stroke and a long, breathy moan involuntarily escaped Iceland’s lips. When he realized this, he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth shyly. Norway removed his trembling hand from his mouth and gently placed it onto his lap.

“I want to hear Ice’s cute voice,” Norway murmured.

Norway’s voice was low and monotonous, but it was enough to melt Iceland’s fluttering heart. Norway’s free arm curled tightly around Iceland’s abdomen, pulling the two into an embrace. Iceland’s heart skipped a beat. Nor… Norway was hugging him! And their bodies were so… so close…

“Do you remember, Ice? When you were small, you used to love sitting on my lap just like this,” Norway reminisced fondly. “You were so cute,” he added, planting a small kiss at the back of Iceland’s ear and watching him shudder. Iceland only gave a soft whimper in reply, but Norway didn’t mind. He wished he could see Iceland’s face, all red and contorted in pleasure.

He wasn’t surprised when it came out that they were brothers; he expected it. Even though Iceland could be stubborn and cold at times, Norway was proud to have him as his little brother. It felt great having blood ties and direct responsibility over someone so adorable. Now that his precious little brother seemed to be in a bit of a trouble (also because he was filled with the overwhelming desire to see him embarrassed), he was more than happy to give him a hand (literally).

Norway picked up his pace and gradually pumped Iceland faster, harder. Iceland’s raspy breathing grew harsher, with grunts and moans leaking out from his lips every now and then. Norway dragged his tongue over Iceland’s nape and the small nation shuddered helplessly.

“N… Nor…” A familiar feeling was building up in Iceland’s stomach. “I-I’m going to…”

Norway increased his pace, jerking Iceland off faster. Iceland’s eyelids fluttered shut as waves of pleasure came crashing down on him. Orgasm was approaching at any moment now.

And then, Norway’s hand stopped.

Instead, it clamped hard onto the base of Iceland’s member, preventing release. Eyes snapping open at the sudden deprivation of pleasure, Iceland turned around to protest.  Norway’s lips curled into a smile as an idea flashed in his head.

“Why are you stopping?” Iceland groaned in frustration. He raised his hand towards his throbbing cock in attempt finish himself off, but Norway slapped his hand away.

“Nor! Stop playing around!”

“What do you call me?”

“Nor”

“Wrong”

“…Norway?”

“No. What do you call me?”

Iceland’s mind whirled in confusion at the question.

“After all,” Norway leaned forward to murmur into his ear. “I am your _big brother_ ”.

It took Iceland awhile to understand. When realization sunk in, blood rushed up his face. Norway still hasn’t given up on that stupid teasing?

“D… Don’t be ridiculous! I’m not calling you _that_ ,” Iceland declared firmly.

Norway ran a finger across his member, lightly caressing the tip. “Are you sure?”

This earned him a whine from the shuddering nation. Norway’s other hand sneaked under Iceland’s dress shirt and snaked its way across his smooth skin until it found his nipple. Norway pinched it and Iceland flinched, sucking in his breath as Norway felt the little bud stiffen under his fingers. “Come on, say it,” he encouraged.

“I… won’t…!”

“Look at how red and hard you are, must be painful~” Norway teased, still clasping Iceland’s throbbing member. He rolled Iceland’s nipple with his index before lightly crushing it.

“No… Ngh!...”

“Go on, I’m listening,” Norway continued to torture Iceland with his nipples, attempting to weaken his stubborn resolve.

Iceland treasured his pride. He was not going to give in to his brother so easily and say something so damaging to his pride as a nation and an adult. He was not a child anymore, and he wanted to prove that. However, Norway was right. He _desperately_ craved release and it _was_ getting painful. Norway’s talented fingers on his sensitive skin sent jolts of tingling pleasure up his spine and he was not going to stop toying with him any time soon. Iceland could only tremble and whimper helplessly, his desire slowly overcoming his pride…

“-chan…”

“What?”

“Nn… chan…”  Iceland whispered.

“Can’t hear you,” Norway tightened his grip on Iceland’s member and rubbed his nipple.

“Aah!... O… Onii-chan!”

Norway was happy. He rewarded Iceland with firm pumps onto his craving member, enjoying the noises the little nation made.

“That’s my good little brother,” he muttered adoringly, his other hand still busy fondling Iceland’s chest.

Iceland arched his back, unable to hold in the gasps and moans spilling out from his lips. Norway kissed Iceland’s nape, listening to his erotic moans as he neared climax. Eventually, with a cry of pleasure, Iceland came onto his brother’s hand. 

The silver-haired nation slumped back, trying to catch his breath. Norway softly petted Iceland on his head, smiling to himself. This made Iceland momentarily relax and close his eyes, snuggling slightly against his brother.

The two sat like this for awhile, silently enjoying each other’s affection. Norway’s thigh shifted slightly, and it came to Iceland that he was still sitting on his lap. The flustered nation quickly sprung up, leaving Norway sitting alone on the couch.

“I… I think they should be done, let’s go and meet them,” Iceland said quietly.

Norway nodded and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his hand clean, before rising to his feet. “Ice,”

“What?”

“The next time you need help from _Onii-chan_ , don’t hesitate to tell me,” Norway smirked playfully.

“I won’t!” Iceland snapped, blushing all over again. When will he ever be done with his jokes? At times like this, Iceland doubted that they were really brothers. How are they even alike? He turned towards the door, twisting the door knob and pulling it open.

Finland, Sweden and Denmark fell into the room, crashing onto the ground beside Iceland’s feet. Iceland stared down at them, stunned. They stared back at him guiltily.

“Y-yo, Ice!” Denmark started cheerily. “Didn’t know you have such a nice voice! Hahaha- ” His laughter was cut short by Sweden, who struck him on the head. Denmark howled in pain, and another swelling lump popped out from his wild blonde head.

Iceland was bewildered. “Y… You were all listening?”

It turned out that despite the intense session, Sweden and Finland finished off their love making rather quickly. Along with Denmark, who was apologetically nudged awake, they made their way out of the house to check on Norway and Iceland, wondering why the two rarely-late nations have yet to arrive. Then, they walked past said storage room and heard _sounds._

At this point, Iceland looked like he was going to blow up with shame while Norway stood calm and collected.

“But isn’t it great?” Finland beamed, rolling over into sitting position. “The two of you have gotten closer now!”

Iceland’s embarrassment hit its limit.

“I’m going home!” Iceland declared, storming out of the room.

“Aw, come on! It was just meant as a little joke, Ice!” Denmark pouted.

“Ahh, Ice left…” said Finland.

“Hm?” Sweden looked up at the door.

Iceland peeked in through the door shyly, before disappearing again. The four nations stared curiously at the door. A fist stuck out, showing a thumbs-down sign. It then vanished with a soft “hmph!”

The Nordics’ meeting was once again unsuccessful. But at least, Iceland got to love his brother more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed this short fanfic. I have always found that NorIce deserves more attention x) Comments will be much appreciated :)


End file.
